The Dark Cave
by Lionella
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are called to investigate a cave that has been revealed by a landslide, but there is something mysterious awaiting them there. Canon compliant to season 5 episode 8, not many spoilers but please don't read if you don't like spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Merlin themed story, it's set after the events of the 5th season and is canon compliant up to episode 8 (I haven't seen the latest one yet). To all those that follow my other story, I haven't forgotten it, I just had to get this one out of the way before I could go back to it. I'm planning another chapter for this story eventually, it might be awhile before I write it though. Enjoy!**

...

Merlin sighed as he followed Arthur's horse. They had been riding the whole day and his rear end was starting to protest against the leather saddle. It had also been raining steadily for the last few days, not only was he soaked through but he was covered in splattered mud. Arthur glanced around and smirked at him. "Cheer up Merlin! Soon we won't be able to tell the difference between you and your horse!"

"Ha ha, very funny my Lord," muttered Merlin. The other knights started joking about Merlin's sour face which only served to worsen his mood. "How much further do we have to go to see this blasted thing?"

"Language, Merlin," cautioned Arthur, "I told you this morning that is would be a day's ride to the landslide."

"Yes, you did and it has been a day's ride already! We have to be getting close."

"Calm down Merlin," said Gwaine, riding up beside him, "If we don't find it soon, we can just set up camp and you can cook us all some nice soup, that should make you happier!" He ducked the swipe that Merlin made at him and laughed as he rode on ahead.

Merlin scowled after the knight as he pondered the circumstances that had led to him being so wet and miserable. A rider had come in the night before from an outlying village to report that there had been a large landslide. The landslide itself hadn't caused too many troubles, but it had uncovered a set of dark caves. Some of the local men had gone in to explore the caves, but they had not come back. The messenger had asked if the King would come and find the missing men. Arthur had agreed at once, despite Merlin advising him not to go. _What is the point in being an adviser to the King if he would never listen to that advice? _Merlin thought to himself. Merlin knew that Arthur's enthusiasm wasn't just about him wanting to be a good leader to his people. Gwen had never fully recovered from her ordeal and she had been distant with everyone lately. Arthur would never let on how much it had hurt him that Gwen flinched at the very sight of him, he refused to even admit it to himself. He now took every opportunity to be away from the castle, though Merlin was not quite sure whether it was to ease Gwen's suffering or his own.

"The landslide is just through those trees," the messenger said to Arthur and the knights.

"Thank you Alven, you can go back to your village now. We will send word if we find anything." Arthur said. The messenger bowed in his saddle and rode away. Merlin frowned, he seemed to be in a great rush to leave. He didn't have long to think about it though as Arthur had already started riding towards the trees. Merlin hurriedly kicked his horse forward and followed him.

There was a clearing on the other side of the trees that backed onto what once must have been a large rocky mound. The hill wall looked like it had been blasted away, pieces of rock were scattered all around the clearing. A gaping hole in the wall contrasted menacingly against the pale rock. Merlin shuddered, there was a strange feeling emanating from the cave.

Sir Leon was the first to speak up. "Sire, this doesn't look like a landslide."

Arthur was silent as he stared at the cave. Finally, he nodded. "No, it doesn't look like a landslide at all."

Merlin dismounted from his horse and walked over towards the mound. He ran his hand over the wall next to the cave entrance. There were strange markings there that may have once been writing that had faded over the years. "What does it say Merlin?" asked Percival.

"I don't know, but it looks very old."

"Well, why don't we go and find out what is in there?" Arthur said as he walked towards the cave.

"Arthur, I think we should leave this place alone. Whatever is in there shouldn't be disturbed," Merlin cautioned.

"Come on Merlin, you're always saying that and nothing bad has ever happened. Anyway, it's our duty to find out what happened to those men."

Merlin looked at Arthur incredulously. Before he could point all the times that bad things had happened when Arthur didn't listen to him, Arthur had lit a torch and entered the cave. Merlin and the knights hurried to follow. "Don't you think it was slightly suspicious the way Alven left so quickly?" asked Merlin.

"He probably just wanted to go home to his family or something."

"He never even told us where his village is," Merlin pointed out.

"Well, it has to be around here somewhere doesn't it? It shouldn't be hard to find, and besides, those men should be able to find their way home."

Merlin looked skeptical, "That relies on us actually _finding_ them, alive."

"Look, would you just be quiet, I think I can hear something." Arthur motioned to his men to stop. Faint movements of air could be heard, as if there was something breathing slowly in and out. Everyone slowly and quietly unsheathed their swords. As they moved forwards, something glinted in the torch light. Gwaine stepped forwards and then jumped back. His torch showed the skeletons of half a dozen men lying on the ground. "I think I found those villagers," he said.

Arthur crouched down to examine the bones. "I don't think so Gwaine, look at this." He held up a Roman helmet. "This would have to be at least one hundred years old, if not older." He straightened up and kept walking. The others dodged around the bones and followed on.

Eventually, they entered a large room that had been carved out of the rock. They spread out and kept moving forwards, the light from their torches flickering as a breeze followed them up from the tunnel. In the middle of the room there was a slab of stone. As they got closer, they could make at the form of someone lying on the stone.

"This place is a tomb," said Leon.

Arthur nodded before motioning to the knights to keep moving onwards. As they spread out and looked around the room, Merlin approached the figure on the stone. The torch light made it look like the young woman lying there only slept. As he looked closer, he saw that her hands and feet were bound in chains to the stone. There was even a collar around her neck, fixing her to the hard rock. He glanced around with a puzzled look, the others were to busy searching the rest of the room to have noticed anything odd about the girl. A slight movement caught the corner of his eye, he could have sworn he saw her chest moving slightly. Merlin shook his head, he was being silly, it must have been a trick of the light.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked as he came over, "You look worried. Don't tell me that your getting the spooks about everything again."

"It's nothing, just my eyes playing tricks."

Arthur looked curiously at him, "What did you see?"

Merlin laughed nervously, "Oh, I just thought for a moment that she had moved."

Arthur peered at the woman. "Merlin, you astound me. There is no way that she could be moving, she has to have been here for a very long time."

"It's strange though, why is she chained there?"

"I don't know Merlin! It was probably some bizarre ritual or something." He straightened up and called his knights over, "There's not sign of the missing villagers, I think we should leave here and try and block that tunnel back up again." Everyone nodded and they started to leave.

Gwaine walked over to where Merlin was still looking at the dead woman. "Come on Merlin, no need to pine over some long gone bird! We might be able to find you a nice live one in the village." Merlin glared at him and Gwaine laughed before slapping him on the back. Merlin stumbled forwards and fell onto the stone. The others turned and started laughing as Gwaine started to joke about how poor Merlin was so desperate he had to try and woo the dead.

Merlin hurried to stand up straight, the strange feeling he had had when he entered the caves was even stronger now. He looked down and saw that the woman's eyes were open and staring at him. He jumped back with a yell that reverberated around the room. Everyone stopped and turned to stare at him. Arthur started forwards, "Bloody hell Merlin, what's got you so worked..."

He was stopped by the girl who had started struggling against the chains that kept her on her stone resting place. She looked around wildly, her mouth open in a silent scream. Gwaine jumped and started swearing, many of the other knights followed suit. Arthur stared for a moment before he signalled to the men to leave.

"What are you doing Arthur? We have to help her!" cried Merlin.

Arthur looked stern, "No Merlin. We should go."

"She needs help, we can't just leave her here!"

"Merlin, it's obvious there is sorcery at work here. Who knows what will happen if we let her go? We are leaving, now." Merlin opened his mouth, but Arthur cut him off, "No Merlin, and that's final."

Merlin looked back at the girl who was still fighting. She looked at him with desperate, fearful eyes. He closed his eyes, turned away and followed the knights out of the room. So preoccupied with the dilemma, he ran into Percival who had stopped suddenly. Merlin looked around the bulk of Percival and saw that the tunnel had been blocked by a group of mercenaries. They grinned evilly at the King and his knights. Arthur lowered his sword and his men followed suit.

"Very good, Your Majesty," said one of the bigger mercenaries, "Now why don't you all turn around and head back into that room so that we have a little elbow room." They walked back and Merlin noticed that the girl had stopped struggling, though he could not tell if she was awake or not.

The mercenaries quickly stripped them of their weapons and bound their hands before forcing them to sit in a group by the wall. Gwaine grumbled about the indignity as the bandits rifled through their belongings. A low chuckle brought their attention to the room's entrance.

Morgana stood there, menacing in her dark robe. She smiled at the mercenaries as she approached. "Well down Ivor, you shall be well rewarded for this." She stopped in front of Arthur and smirked down at him. "Brother dearest, you seem to be in a spot of bother. What a shame."

"What do you want Morgana?" Arthur demanded.

"What do I want?" She laughed a little, "The same thing that I have wanted for years now, your death and my rightful place on the throne. And now I shall get both."

"Why don't you just kill me now and get it over with then?"

"And spoil my fun? No, you have been a pest in my plans for so long now brother, I want you to suffer in return." She crouched down in front of him and stroked his face. "Do not worry, it will all be over for you soon enough." She straightened and walked over to the stone in the middle of the room. "Do you know the legends associated with this place Arthur?" she asked. When he didn't answer her, she smiled slightly. "Of course not, you are not the type to do your research before embarking on a quest. You just like to rush headlong into whatever it might be. I really didn't think you would fall for this one, there isn't even a village close by here. Maybe if you had looked at a map, you might not be in this situation."

"Are you going to talk us to death Morgana?" Gwaine asked, "Because if you are, I would rather you just got your tame animals over there to save you the trouble."

Morgana ignored him as she circled the stone. "The stories say that this is the prison of a fearsome monster. The Romans battled it when they conquered these lands and when they could not kill it, they imprisoned it deep under ground so that it could not harm any more men. It is said that the monster was unforgiving in its quest for revenge against all who wronged it and that whoever wakes it from its slumber will die horribly."

She stopped circling and picked up a dust covered key from the end of the slab. "I must say, I was expecting something more fearsome than a little girl, but I suppose it won't hurt to see if the legends are true." She stretched her hand out to Arthur, who was lifted up into the air. He floated over and dropped with a clatter at Morgana's feet. She signalled for two of her men to come over. They freed his hands but kept their swords at his back. Arthur rubbed his wrists as he looked at Morgana. She held the key out to him, smiling wickedly. "Go on brother, why don't you release the poor thing?"

He took the key and Morgana backed away. The men at his back prodded him until he moved towards the girl. Quickly, he unlocked all the chains then stepped away. Everyone waited with baited breath, but the girl didn't move. "Don't forget the one around her neck brother," called Morgana, "You have to unlock all of them." Arthur grimaced and hesitated until the men prodded him forwards again. When he unlocked the collar, the girl's eyes opened once more.

Arthur and the mercenaries backed away. The young woman slowly raised herself and looked around. Morgana smirked as she slid off the stone and landed shakily on the ground.

Merlin quickly looked around, no one was watching him, all eyes were on the strange girl. He readied himself for her attack.

But no attack came. She stood there, swaying slowly. Morgana sighed, "That was a bit of a let down, I was expecting something more ferocious. I suppose I will have to have my fun another way then." She walked over and put the collar back on the girl's neck. The effect was almost instantaneous, she spun around wildly, screaming silently again. Morgana stepped back before the girl could touch her. "Ivor, I think this one is for you and your men."

Ivor walked over smiling and picked the girl up, ignoring her flying fists. "Thank you my Lady, this will be much appreciated."

Morgana nodded before looking back at Arthur and his knights. Arthur was once more bound and flanked by the two mercenaries. "Keep them here, alive, until morning. I will return then." Morgana said to Ivor. Her eyes flashed gold and Arthur was thrown back into the wall. He landed on the ground, hard. Morgana stalked out of the room and the mercenaries began to set up a couple of campfires on the other side of the room to the prisoners.

Arthur struggled up to a seated position with a wince. "I think she broke a rib or two," he said in reply to the questioning look Merlin gave him. He sighed, "We may as well get comfortable then."

…

They huddled in the cold breeze from the tunnel, the room was large enough that the warmth from the small fires did not reach them. All of them tried to sleep as they struggled to ignore what was happening near the fires. Even with their efforts, they still knew, and they shared feelings of guilt and helplessness. The girl had stopped struggling awhile ago and many of the mercenaries had grown bored. They turned their attentions towards their group of captives, calling out threats and jokes.

Merlin was doing his best to ignore them when his eyes met the girl's. She stared back with glazed eyes and he shivered. There was something about her that unnerved him. Ivor noticed him staring and the drunk man rose unsteadily to his feet.

"Look at this! The boy has a thing for the whore!" The other mercenaries laughed heartily as Merlin glared at them.

Ivor staggered over and lifted Merlin up. "Why don't we have some fun men? Let's give the boy a chance to enjoy his last night." He dragged Merlin over towards the fires.

One of the other men scowled at Ivor. "That's not going to be any fun, the whore can't even fight any more."

"We will have to liven her up a little then, won't we?" Ivor grinned. He took the key and gave it to Merlin. "Go on then, wake the little bitch up, maybe now that we've warmed her up she'll be a bit more interesting."

Merlin hesitated. A mercenary growled and pushed him so that he landed close to the girl. She stared at him, eyes wide. The dirt on her cheeks couldn't hide the bruises that stood out darkly underneath. She blinked and then slowly nodded to him, eyes pleading.

His bindings made it difficult to unlock the collar, but he eventually succeeded. He watched as a fire flared in her eyes and quickly scooted away. Before the drunk men could react, she had stood and grabbed the nearest one's dagger. She stabbed him in the chest and turned away from him as he fell, moving towards the next man. He fumbled with his sword, but he wasn't quick enough. She kicked him in the groin and smashed his nose when he bent over. Drawing his sword, she ran another man through. Two men attacked her together, she ducked under the swing of one but wasn't quick enough to avoid the other's sword. It cut along her stomach as she tried to turn away. He gave a cry of triumph which quickly turned to horror as she attacked him with her sword. She disarmed him a quick move before cutting his throat. His friend backed away hastily. She went to follow and then stopped.

Ivor had grabbed Merlin now held a blade to his throat. The remaining mercenaries stood over the other prisoners, weapons ready to kill them at the first notice.

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill him!" Ivor shouted at her. She shifted out of her fighting stance and gazed at him coldly. While he watched, the wound on her abdomen healed slowly. He backed away, dragging Merlin roughly with him. "Don't kill me, he was the one who freed you, kill him," he rambled. The girl didn't say anything, she just continued to stare at him. Scared, he glanced at the other men and nodded at them. Before they could kill the knights, they all collapsed to the ground, stone dead. Ivor looked around at the girl, terror in his eyes. She took a step towards him and his nerve broke. He dropped Merlin and stabbed him in the gut. He started running before he too collapsed, screaming in agony as he died.

Arthur got up and ran to Merlin who was lying in a growing pool of blood. "Just hold on Merlin, we can fix this, just don't go anywhere."

Merlin tried to grin, but the pain was too much. "I didn't know you cared Arthur." Arthur opened his mouth to reply, but was distracted as the woman came over towards him. "Leave him alone!" he shouted at her, "Haven't you killed enough men today?"

She looked at him blankly and he fell silent. Carefully, she knelt down beside Merlin and put her hands on the wound. They were quickly covered in the blood that was flowing swiftly from him. Merlin looked into her now kind eyes as he felt himself slipping away.

…

Arthur watched as his friend's eyes closed. He looked up, intending to shout at the girl again when he noticed her hands glowing. Slowly, the gaping hole closed and the colour returned to Merlin's cheeks. The girl drew away and walked away from them. Arthur saw Merlin's chest moving steadily up and down and was swamped with relief, he knew his closest friend would live.

The other knights had been busy freeing themselves with the fallen bandits weapons. Sir Leon and Sir Percival came over and bore Merlin over to one of the fires. After collecting their supplies and weapons, they turned to watch the strange girl. She was moving to each of the dead men, when she touched them they sank into the ground quietly until not a trace of them was left. When she had finished, she went over to the opposite side of the room to the knights and sat.

Arthur and his men were disconcerted, they had never seen anything like it before. She paid them no attention and they returned the favour. They quickly banked the fires and finished off the food leftover by the mercenaries. Arthur kept a close eye on Merlin and when the young man began to stir, he hurried quickly to his side.

Merlin opened his eyes and saw the worried look on Arthur's face. He groaned and sat up, his head was pounding a steady beat.

"Are you alright Merlin?" asked Arthur.

"I'm fine, bit of a headache is all. Could someone tell me what on earth happened?" They gave him a run through of the events and he nodded his head. "I remember all that, but I thought I was dying. Not that I'm complaining, but I didn't really expect to be waking up again."

"She saved you," said Arthur.

"Really?" Merlin glanced over at the huddled figure across the room, "Why?"

"No idea, why would any one want to save the worst servant I've ever had?"

"Aww, come on Arthur, admit it, you were worried about me," teased Merlin.

"I was not," said Arthur stubbornly, "You're imagining things again Merlin."

Merlin looked at the girl again. "Has she had anything to eat?" he asked.

"No, after she finished with you she went over there and has been ignoring us ever since," said Leon.

Taking some of the bread, Merlin stood. "What are you doing?" hissed Arthur.

"She's probably hungry, I was going to see if she wanted anything."

"Are you stupid? She will kill you, or turn you into a toad or something," said Leon.

Merlin laughed at this, "I would like to see her try! Anyway, she did just save my life, all of our lives actually. The least I can do is offer her some food." He walked over towards her. She watched him fearfully as he approached. He stopped and crouched down a little distance from where she was curled into a tight ball. He held out the bread, "Would you like something to eat?" he asked.

She continued to stare at him, she gave no indication that she had heard him speak.

"It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you," he said soothingly, "I just wanted to say thank you for saving me."

Slowly she uncurled enough to reach out to take the bread. She bowed her head in thanks as she took it.

"Why don't you come over and sit by the fire?"

She continued to look at him, uncomprehendingly. He repeated himself, adding hand gestures to indicate that she could go over to the fires. When she understood, she glanced at Arthur and his knights sitting there and shivered.

"They won't hurt you either, it's alright, I promise."

Moments passed as she considered his proposal, eventually she nodded again and stood up. She stumbled as she began to walk and Merlin hurried to steady her. She flinched back from him before collecting herself and taking hold of the offered hand. Her hand was like ice as he led her over to the warmth of the fires. She sat down carefully and avoided the looks that the men gave her by staring into the fire hungrily. Merlin sat down across from her and caught her eye. He indicated that she should eat the bread he'd given her. She looked surprised, as if she had forgotten the food in her hand, and she began to nibble on the bread. Silently, Merlin offered her a wineskin which she accepted with a nod of thanks.

"Do you have a name?" Arthur asked. She started at the sound but gave no answer. Merlin looked over at Arthur, "I don't think she can understand us."

"What?"

"She doesn't seem to understand it when you ask her things, maybe she doesn't know our language." said Merlin. He turned to the girl and gestured to himself. "Merlin," he said. He pointed to each of the men in turn and said their names before looking at her again. She stared back for a moment before pointing to herself. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. She looked puzzled and tried again, but only managed to produce a rasping noise. With a look of frustration, she shook her head.

"So, she can't speak, she doesn't understand what we say, how the hell do we ask her if she is going to kill us in our sleep?" said Gwaine.

Arthur shifted and winced in pain. "I doubt she will do that, she's had plenty of opportunities so far."

"Here, let me have a look at that" said Merlin.

"Its fine, I think they are just cracked, I'll just be careful for a few days." He stopped talking the girl held her hand out to him. With a glance at Merlin, who nodded, he took hold of the offered hand. She closed her eyes and Merlin could feel that she was doing something with magic. Arthur gave a slight gasp and the knights started to get up, drawing their swords. She drew back from him, watching the knights carefully.

"Sire, are you alright?" asked Leon.

Arthur nodded, amazement on his face. "Yes, yes, I'm alright."

"What happened?"

"She fixed my ribs, it was, the strangest feeling..." he trailed off as he looked at her. "Thank you," he said.

She bowed her head in reply before turning to look into the fire again.

"Fine, she isn't going to kill us right now, but what about Morgana? She said she would be back in the morning." said Gwaine.

Arthur sighed, "We can't leave now, it's too dark. We will just have to wait until sunrise and see how far we can get before she finds us. I suggest that we try to get some sleep and worry about her in the morning."

The men nodded their agreement and settled down to sleep. Merlin gestured to the girl that she should sleep too, she waited until everyone else was lying down before she joined them. Soon, they were all fast asleep.

…

Merlin was the first to wake up. He quickly went over to the tunnel entrance and noticed that the distant exit was growing lighter. He woke up each of the knights and Arthur before he turned to the strange girl. She appeared to be having a nightmare of some sort. Merlin carefully touched her shoulder and jumped back as she sat up quickly. She looked confused for a moment before seeming to remember where she was. She nodded at Merlin and then looked at the other men.

"What are we going to do with her?" asked Sir Leon as he packed.

Arthur sighed, "We had better take her with us, we can't just leave her to face Morgana."

"Pity," said Gwaine, "I think she could take Morgana in a fight."

Percival chuckled as he headed towards the tunnel. "I'll go see if our horses are still there."

Merlin crouched down by the girl and offered her a drink. She took a quick sip before returning it to him. "Do you want to come with us?" he asked, using basic hand gestures to help convey the question. She looked at him carefully and then shrugged. He offered her his hand as he stood up. She took it and he helped her get to her feet. They all then gathered their things and left the cave.

Sir Percival was waiting outside with their horses and the mercenaries horses. "Do you want us to bring these with us Arthur?"

"They may slow us down, let's just choose one for her and leave the rest," he replied.

They quickly mounted their horses and watched as the girl approached one of the horses. It nuzzled against her before she easily swung herself into the saddle. She nodded at Merlin and Arthur motioned that they should set off. They started off at a canter along the path they had followed there. Merlin looked around and saw the girl click her tongue at the other horses which hurried to follow her. He realised he was staring at her so he kicked his own horse forward and brought up the rear of the group.

They had been riding for an hour when they heard furious wing beats above them. Arthur looked up and saw a white dragon swooping down. He shouted out to everyone to get under the cover of the trees; the dragon had to break off its attack to avoid crashing. They rode at a gallop now, moving quickly through the forest. Suddenly, they found themselves in an open field. Arthur swore and kept his horse moving, hoping to reach the cover of the forest again before the dragon could come back. He heard Merlin give a shout, he looked over his shoulder to see that the strange girl had jumped off her horse and was running towards the dragon as it moved in to swoop down on them again. Merlin swung his horse around to go after her. Arthur followed suit, drawing his sword and readying himself to do battle with the white dragon. The riderless horses ran past them into the shelter of the forest. Before they could reach the girl, Morgana suddenly appeared in front of them, a smirk spread across her face. She raised her hands to hex them when the girl leapt into the air at the dragon, only it wasn't a girl any more, a great red dragon had taken her place. Morgana whipped around as the two dragons collided, the air was filled with terrible shrieks as each dragon tried to rip the other to pieces.

"Aithusa!" Morgana screamed. She forgot about Arthur as she ran to help her dragon, she was stopped from going to far by an invisible wall. Morgana beat her fists against it as she screamed out her dragon's name; the men just sat on top of their horses, completely stunned at what they had seen.

At first, it looked like the white dragon was winning the battle. Merlin could see that its deformities were slowing it down but it was larger than the red dragon. The white dragon clawed at the red one's belly, it broke off with a screech before flying around to come at Aithusa from above. The red dragon landed on the white one's back and they crashed to the ground, a bundle or red and white scales. The dragons broke apart and circled each other, both were covered in superficial scratches and bites. The peace didn't last long, they lunged at each other with a crash and the fight continued.

On the ground, the red dragon had the advantage as it could move quicker than Aithusa, who was hampered by its twisted limbs. Aithusa let loose a great stream of fire which the red dragon casually avoided. It ran at the white one and jumped into the air. Before Aithusa could turn around, the red dragon landed on her back with a sickening crunch. Aithusa toppled to the ground as the red dragon clamped down on the back of her neck with its strong jaws. Morgana let out a piercing shriek and broke through the force field that held her back. The red dragon which had to leap off Aithusa to avoid the magic that streamed from Morgana. She kept running as she screamed out the words of a spell, when she touched the white dragon they both vanished into thin air, narrowly avoiding the stream of fire that the red dragon had sent at them.

The red dragon shrieked in frustration as it stamped around the place where Morgana had vanished. When it found nothing there, it looked over at Arthur and his men. They rearranged themselves into an attack formation as the dragon came towards them. It stopped and turned its head to the side to look at them.

"Arthur, put your sword away," Merlin said softly.

"Are you crazy? That thing will attack us next!"

"It will if you don't put your sword away."

"Don't be stupid Merlin!" said Leon, "We need to kill this dragon or it will wreck havoc across the kingdom!"

The red dragon hissed at this comment, its tail swung back and forth angrily.

"Just do it!" said Merlin, "Trust me, she isn't going to hurt us as long as we don't hurt her."

"How on earth do you know that Merlin?" said Arthur angrily.

"Because if she wanted to attack us she would have done so already."

Arthur looked at Merlin carefully. Merlin looked at him desperately, "Please Arthur, just trust me on this."

Arthur nodded and sheathed his sword. Gwaine hesitated for a moment before he too put his sword away. The other knights followed suit, thought they kept their hands on the hilts, just in case.

The red dragon started slowly walking towards them. Merlin held his hand out to it and the dragon extended its neck until its nose rested against Merlin's palm. His horse fidgeted, it was clear that it didn't like being this close to the great lizard.

"Merlin?" said Arthur, "What's happening?"

Merlin hushed him and focused on the dragon. He could hear her voice in his head.

"_Thank you Merlin_," she said, "_I owe you and your friends a great debt_."

"_I didn't do anything_," he replied.

"_You freed me from my prison and for that I am eternally grateful. If you ever need anything, do not hesitate to call me_."

"_How do I do that? I don't even know your name_."

"_My name is Caia, but do not worry, I will know when you need me._"

"_But who are you? Where are you from?_"

"_That is a tale for another time. I will see you again Merlin_."

She backed away from them, nodded to Arthur who watched, amazed, as she took off into the air and flew away.

As one, the knights turned to Merlin. "What just happened?" asked Gwaine.

"I don't know," said Merlin, "I could hear her talking in my head when she touched me."

Arthur was stunned. "It can talk?" he asked.

"She's not an it, she's the same girl that was in the cave, just in a different shape now," explained Merlin.

"But how come she talked to you now?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask her."

"What did she say then?"

"Not much, just that she was thankful for us freeing her and to call her if we ever need anything."

"That's it? She didn't say anything else?"

"No, that was all she said."

Arthur looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook himself out of his reverie. "Well, we may as well keep going before Morgana comes back. We can worry about strange women who turn into dragons after we've had a proper meal and a bath."

"And a drink," said Gwaine. "I definitely need a drink."

…

It took the rest of the day to get back to Camelot, they trotted into the courtyard and dismounted as stablehands ran up to take their horses. Merlin looked up to see Gaius walking quickly down the stairs towards them.

"Gaius? What's wrong?" asked Arthur.

"I think you had better come and see Sire. Quickly."

Arthur and Merlin hurried to follow him as he led them to Arthur's chambers. They entered to find Gwen standing at the open window. She turned and smiled at Arthur, holding her arms out to him. He ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug, he hadn't seen her smile like that in a very long time. She hugged him back, tears running down her face. He pulled back and wiped them away, "What is it Gwen? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, fantastic actually," she said.

Arthur looked at Gaius. "What happened?"

"I was bringing the Queen a sleeping draught when someone knocked on the door," said the physician. "I opened the door to find a young woman. She said she could help the Queen."

"Who was this girl?" asked Arthur.

"She said her name was Caia and that she owed you a favour Arthur."

Arthur looked at Merlin, who said, "That's what the dragon-lady said her name was."

"What did she do?" Arthur questioned.

Gwen took hold of his hands, "Please don't be angry Arthur, I was the one who said she could try if she thought that it might help."

"The girl removed the lingering effects of Morgana's curse," said Gaius.

"She took all the bad memories away," said Gwen.

"How did she do that?"

"I don't know, she just touched my hand and I felt her in my mind. She did something and next thing, I felt better than I have for ages."

Arthur looked worried, "What has she done Gaius? Has she enchanted Gwen?"

"I don't think so Arthur," Gaius said soothingly. "I believe she has completely cured Gwen of her troubles."

"What did she do then?" asked Merlin.

"She opened the window, turned into a bird and flew away," Gwen said.

"What?" said Arthur, incredulous.

"I know, I wouldn't have believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes."

"But why did she do that? Not that I'm trying to be ungrateful, it's fantastic news that you're feeling better Gwen, I just don't understand why she came all this way to heal you."

"I think she is trying to repay us for freeing her," explained Merlin.

Gwen looked puzzled, "Maybe you should tell us what happened to you while you were away."

They sat down and told them their story. When they had finished, Gaius looked thoughtful.

"Do you know who she is?" Arthur asked.

"No Sire, but I have heard of the legend that Morgana spoke of. I never would have guessed that the great beast that the Romans captured was a dragon though."

"I've never heard of dragons being able to turn into people before," said Arthur.

"Neither have I," said Gaius. "While there are sorcerers that are shape-shifters, I've never encountered one that could turn into a creature of magic."

"What should we do?" asked Arthur.

"Why, nothing," said Gaius, surprised. "Just be thankful that you have this woman's loyalty rather than her hatred."

Arthur grinned slyly, "Oh, I don't think it's me that she is loyal too, she seemed to be quite taken with Merlin here." Merlin flushed and started to stammer out a denial. Arthur continued to talk over the top of him, "No idea why she would feel that way though, Merlin here doesn't have much going for him." Gwen started to scold him for being mean to his servants, Arthur silenced her with a kiss. Merlin and Gaius quickly left the two to their reunion.

When they got back to their room, Merlin turned to Gaius. "Who do you think she was?"

"I have no idea," Gaius admitted.

"Do you think Kilgharrah will know?"

"Perhaps." Gaius pushed a bowl of broth across the table towards Merlin. "Though personally, I'd like to hear more about why this woman was so interested in you," he said teasingly.

Merlin choked on his mouthful of food and started to splutter as Gaius chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Apologies for the wait, I struggled to write parts of this chapter and it isn't my best, I'd appreciate any constructive criticism on it! I was astounded at the response to my first chapter, I wasn't expecting it! A big thanks to alexaokami, Vuurvlieg, UnknownUnseenUnheard, amelie118, phoenixflamemarauder, lilyflower1345, Kyrinea, HaylieblueTW, teacupcococake and caldera32 for following this story and to Sheila90 and flowerlvr2396 for adding it to their favourites list. Also, a huge thanks to Carri007 and lilyflower1345 for the reviews, they were much appreciated! The song lyrics are from 'Ivory Tower' from Tripod versus the Dragon. You can listen to the song on Youtube, it's brilliant. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

...

"_There's his washing to fetch and fold, I'll have to get Gwen's as well since her maid if having the day off today. Then there's his armour to clean and the beds to make. At least he is feasting with the court tonight, I don't have to get his dinner, but I have to be back in time to get changed to serve the wine at the feast_," Merlin thought as he rode out from Camelot. He had spent the last week trying to find any information on the mysterious girl. He had been unsuccessful so far, all he had managed to find was the legend that Morgana had spoken of, there had been no other mentions of her in any of the old history books. There had been no mention of a shape-shifting creature in any of his magic books either. He had managed to convince Arthur that he needed to collect some herbs for Gaius out in the woods so that he could have the morning off. He now rode furiously to find a hidden place where he could call the Great Dragon.

When he arrived, he tethered his horse at the edge of the wood, the poor thing had gotten used to the dragon's visits but it wasn't yet comfortable with them. He hurried out from the trees and began calling to Kilgharrah. It was not long before he heard the deep wingbeats that announced his arrival; the Great Dragon landed delicately for his size, folded his wings and peered down at Merlin.

"What have you called me for this time, young warlock?" he said, with a hint of irritation.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to ask for a favour," Merlin said.

"Are you not? That is all you ever call me for."

"I needed to ask you if you have seen any other dragons in the last week."

There was a pause as the dragon recoiled in surprise, "No, I have not. There is only Aithusa and myself that are still in this earthly realm. Why do you ask?"

"I met a young woman a week ago, she transformed into a dragon and battled Aithusa when she attacked our group."

"A dragon? Are you sure?" Kilgharrah asked, taken aback.

"Yes, I am, there was no mistaking it."

"That should not be possible, sorcerers cannot become dragons, just as we cannot become sorcerers."

"This girl could. She also became a bird, though I wasn't there when that happened."

Kilgharrah was silent for a time. "I think you should tell me the whole story Merlin, from the beginning."

Merlin did so, when he was done, Kilgharrah sat pondering for a great length of time. Merlin eventually worked up the courage to break the silence, "Do you know who she is Kilgharrah?"

He hummed for a moment before answering. "No, and that is what puzzles me. I have never heard of such a thing happening, it should not be possible."

"So, you don't even recognise her name?" Merlin asked.

"No, but that is not unusual. There were a great many more dragons a hundred years ago, even though our number had already begun to dwindle by that time. I did not know them all."

"Oh well, thanks anyway. I suppose I will just have to wait until we see her again to ask her."

"Yes, you will. Be careful Merlin, though I cannot foresee that she will cause trouble, that is no guarantee that she is not a danger to you and Camelot. I would advise that you do not anger her, we dragons are quick to anger and not generally disposed to giving second chances."

Merlin thanked him again before he rode back to Camelot. He told Gaius of his conversation with the Great Dragon and its lack of any important information before he hurried to finish all his chores.

…

Autumn passed and winter closed in, cold and wet. The months had been relatively uneventful for the residents of Camelot, which Arthur considered to be a blessing. Merlin knew that the quietness only meant that Morgana was planning something big, he was not looking forward to what it might be. He had not been able to relax, he was constantly on the lookout for any sign that Morgana's next campaign would begin.

"Come on Merlin, you need to cheer up!" joked Arthur as Merlin helped him get ready for the Midwinter feast.

Merlin grunted in response, he was having a hard time helping Arthur into his feast clothes, the King had been very relaxed during the peaceful times and his clothes were beginning to fit quite tightly.

"Seriously, what has got you so stressed? We've had an excellent harvest this year, everyone in the kingdom has more than enough food to get through winter, we have not had to fight a war for God know's how long and yet here you are, face like a sick horse, making everyone else depressed."

"It's nothing Sire," muttered Merlin. He certainly couldn't tell Arthur what it was that he was worried about, the King would just brush off his fears about Morgana like he did every time.

"Are you pining after that girl that we met? What was her name, Maia, Taia, something like that?"

"It was Caia Sire, and no I am not. I just don't like the cold."

Arthur looked at him in disbelief. "You? You don't like the cold? How many years have I known you, you have never once complained about the cold."

"Yes I have, you are always telling me to quit moaning about the cold."

"I have never told you that!"

Merlin gave up, there was no point arguing with him sometimes. He finally got Arthur dressed and out the door before hurrying off to get himself ready for the evening's events.

…

The kitchens were in chaos as every servant in the castle worked to get everything prepared. No one noticed the old woman who edged her way around the place to where the pitchers with the wine and mead were kept. She carefully looked around to see if she had been noticed before she carefully poured something into all of the pitchers. Satisfied, she shuffled out of the kitchens, not bothering to hide her triumphant smile.

…

It took the court two days to recover from the night of feasting. Everyone agreed, it had been the best event that they could remember. Gaius commented that he hadn't seen such an amount of food since the Great Purge began, though he admitted that his memory might be a little rusty as Merlin helped the tipsy physician back to his rooms that night.

Merlin had not enjoyed the event, not only had he not been able to join in the festivities, Arthur had forced him to demonstrate his juggling skills again and then had 'accidentally' bumped Merlin's cup as he went to drink, resulting in his best shirt being covered in wine stains. Merlin knew that he could remove the stains, it was the principle of the thing. He had had to wait on Arthur all night, and when he finally got the chance to stop and have a drink, the oaf of a King had prevented even that small enjoyment. Merlin had also had to help out the rest of the servants when it came to cleaning up the mess that their nobles had left. So when a number of the feasters came down with the flu a few days after the feast, Merlin felt a little vindictive pleasure that was soon replaced by the thought that with his luck, he would probably be the next to catch it.

After a few days, he realised his luck was worse than he thought. Everyone in the castle seemed to be getting sick, even Gaius. Merlin and the handful of servants that weren't ill were kept running at all hours as they tended to those that were sick. Oddly, no one in the lower town became ill, just as none of the men that were on guard that night did either. Merlin began to get a suspicion that there was more to this sickness than just a normal winter cold. The King and Queen were ill as well, though not as badly as some of the courtiers. Gaius soon became very ill, he was feverish and delusional. As Gaius always said, he was no longer a young man, and it showed now.

Merlin was tending to Gaius when there was a soft knock at the door. He opened it and was shocked to find Caia standing there waiting.

"Hello Merlin," she said carefully.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, confused.

She smiled slightly, "I thought you might need some help." When he didn't reply, she asked, "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yes, of course."

He showed her in and she went over to Gaius and took his hand. Merlin could sense that she was using magic, like she had before. It had that same strange feeling to it, it was not a kind of magic that he was used to.

She looked at him when she had finished. "Are they all like this?" she asked.

"Gaius is one of the worst, but almost everyone in the castle seems to have the same flu. But it's not like any flu I've seen before, no one outside the castle is sick, and not all of the people that were at the feast were sick."

She nodded, "That's because this isn't a contagious illness, it is a poison."

"What? How could everyone be poisoned?"

"Did you eat any of the food from the feast?"

"Yes, I had some of the leftovers."

"How about the drink? Did you have some of that too?"

Merlin started nodding and then stopped. "No, actually. Arthur knocked my drink all over my shirt."

"Maybe that was a blessing in disguise," she murmured before turning her attention back to Gaius. "I have done what I can, though it isn't much. We need to make an antidote if you want to save any of them."

"You know what it is?"

"Yes, I do. And I know how to fix it, but I will need a certain ingredient." She paused.

"What is it?"

"I don't know what it is called in your language," she said. Before he could ask her what she meant, she grabbed his hand. A picture formed in his mind, a plant with golden berries growing along the branches.

"Do you know what it is?" she asked when she let go of his hand.

"No, I've never seen it before." His hand tingled, he felt like he could physically touch the strange magic.

"Hmm. In that case, I had better go and see if I can find some. I remember where they used to grow, I have no idea if they will still be there." She started towards the door as she talked, "I will be back as soon as I can, do what you can to keep everyone's temperature down, that is what will kill them." She looked at him, smiling at his dumbfounded expression. "What is wrong?"

"It's just, you were there, and then you weren't there, and now you're back and talking. A lot. A lot of talking. And I have no idea who you even are, and I'm trusting you with everyone's lives."

She laughed, "I haven't talked for so long, I have to get it all out of my system. Don't worry, everyone will be fine, I promise."

"How can you know that?"

She laughed again, "I thought you could see the future Merlin! You know the story doesn't end this way, so relax a little!"

The door closed softly and she was gone. He released the breath he didn't realise he was holding. "_That has to be one of the strangest conversations I've ever had_," he thought.

…

Caia stopped at the first window she found. She jumped out, feeling the air catch her wings. She was soon soaring high above the ground as she headed north towards her old home land. The time passed quickly as she enjoyed the weak sunshine that had managed to come through the snow-laden clouds.

She saw a ring of standing stones and she felt a stab of joy that they were still there. They had been old when she was a little girl, she had feared that they would no longer mark the area where the precious berries grew. As she landed, she shifted smoothly back into a human shape. The plant was growing wildly in the ring of stones and she hurried to collect what she needed.

"This is an interesting turn of events," came a voice. Caia looked up and saw Morgana standing nearby. "I had hoped that it would be that troublesome Merlin who would come, but this is even better. I owe you for ruining my plans before." She gave a signal and Caia realised too late that Aithusa was behind her.

Morgana watched gleefully as Aithusa's fire roared up inside the stones. When the fire stopped, she delicately picked her way over to the blackened corpse that was all that remained of the troublesome girl. Satisfied that her goal was complete, Morgana beckoned to Aithusa to follow. "To Camelot, my dearest friend. It is time to take back what is mine."

…

Merlin was napping at Gaius' bedside when he heard an urgent voice in his mind. "_Merlin, I am sorry, Morgana is here. Here are the berries you need_." Merlin suddenly found his hands overflowing with the golden berries that had appeared there. "_You will need to prepare a draught from them_." Merlin could feel the knowledge of how to make the antidote settle into his memory. Before he could ask her what was happening, the connection was broken.

He did not spend time pondering over what had happened, he hurried to Gaius' workbench and set about concocting the cure. When he had finished his brewing, he said the spell that Caia had given him to finish off the antidote. He could feel his power grow as he spoke the words, it was times like this when he wished he could use his magic more freely. The sense of power was almost addictive, he had a sense of sympathy for the magicians that had succumbed to the intoxicating call. With the final word, he felt the magic release. His eyes glowed briefly and he knew it had worked. He rushed over to Gaius and encouraged him to take a sip. Though he wanted to wait to see if it had worked, he knew that there were still others who needed help as much as Gaius. It took him a long time to treat everyone, but when he had finished and returned back to the physician's rooms, Gaius was sitting up by himself. Merlin stopped in the doorway and smiled goofily, he was so relieved to see his mentor awake and well.

"When you have finished smiling Merlin, could you please tell me what happened?" Gaius implored.

Merlin helped Gaius up from the bed and to the table as he explained the events. "So I did what she said, made the antidote and saved the day once again," he finished.

"What have you told Arthur?" asked Gaius.

"Nothing yet, he was asleep when I saw him. He's probably better by now, I should probably go and check on him. What do you think I should tell him?"

"I think it would be best to tell him what happened, just leave out the bit where you did magic and it should be fine."

Merlin hesitated, he didn't want to leave Gaius alone so soon. Gaius waved him off, saying, "I'll be fine, I've been taking care of myself for many more years than you have been alive. Go and see to the King." Merlin scampered off, and Gaius smiled fondly after him.

…

Merlin knocked on Arthur's door before he entered slowly. Arthur was very prone to throwing things at Merlin's head if he had accidentally disturbed Arthur and Gwen's 'alone time'. When no missiles collided with his face, he opened his eyes to see Gwen still asleep on the bed and Arthur looking at him, bewildered.

"What happened Merlin? Why didn't you wake us up earlier? Do you know all the things that I had to do today?"

"Yes Sire, but since you and everyone else in the castle were sick, I assumed that everything had been cancelled for today."

"Sick? I've never been sick in my life!"

"Of course not," Merlin muttered sarcastically.

"What did you say?" Arthur said dangerously.

"Nothing my Lord, nothing."

There was a pause as they stared at each other. Arthur gave in, exasperated. "Are you going to explain what happened? How did everyone in the castle get sick all at the same time?"

Merlin sighed, "It was Morgana. It appears that she poisoned the wine at the feast the other night, everyone that drank it seemed to come down with the flu."

Arthur was pale, "Poisoned?"

Merlin nodded, "That's what Caia said. Lucky it was poison though otherwise we may have not been able to make every one better."

"Merlin, I think you had better start at the beginning. What was she doing here?"

"She heard what happened and came here to help. She was the one who knew how to make an antidote and everything."

"Where is she now?" asked Arthur.

"I don't know. I think she met Morgana when she went to get the ingredients that were needed, I haven't seen her since."

"Wait, if she's off getting the ingredients or whatever it was, how did _you_ make an antidote?"

"Well... I.. umm... she sent me the things with err... magic... and told me what to do and I did it."

Arthur looked at him incredulously. "You. You saved us all. Of all the things you've told me so far, that seems the most unbelievable."

"It's not the first time I've saved your lazy, royal butt," Merlin exclaimed, indignant.

"Yeah, so you keep telling me," Arthur muttered. Gwen stirred and Arthur made vigorous shooing motions at Merlin to get him out of the room before she woke up completely.

…

Merlin was coming back from the laundry rooms later that day when he saw an old woman in a dark, hooded cloak walk by in the adjoining corridor. He hurried to follow her, but there was no sign of her when he turned the corner.

He started to run down the corridor when he suddenly found himself flying. He landed heavily, the wind knocked out of him. As he struggled to rise, a dagger pressed against his throat. He froze.

"Trying to ruin my plans again Merlin," hissed Morgana.

"If your plans involve killing Arthur, then yes, I am going to stop them," he retorted.

"Have you forgotten who is holding the knife here Merlin?" She pressed the edge into his nexk and he felt it cut through the skin. "Not as fitting an end as I wanted for you, but you have a knack for escaping death don't you? At least your little love interest won't be bothering me any more, I've made sure of that."

A shout surprised them. Morgana hissed and stepped away from Merlin. He looked around and saw Gwaine and Percival running towards them, swords drawn. Morgana smirked at them before she murmured a phrase and vanished into thin air. Gwaine walked over to Merlin and helped him up off the ground.

"That's a nasty cut you've got there. Your first battle scar!"

Merlin put a hand to his neck. "Thanks," he muttered. Gwaine laughed and helped Merlin get to Gaius' room.

After Gaius had applied one of his herbal salves to the wound, he sat back and observed Merlin. "You were quite lucky, it's only a shallow cut."

When Merlin didn't reply, Gaius gave him a concerned look. "What is wrong Merlin?"

Merlin sighed and shifted. "Morgana said that she killed Caia. That's another person that's died because of Morgana and her obsession."

Gaius looked sympathetic, "I'm sorry Merlin. But I for one am glad that she sacrificed herself."

"I know, but it was such a waste." Merlin said, frustrated.

"What do you mean?"

"I just... I wanted to know who she was. And how she does her magic, it's so different."

"You hoped that she might be able to teach you," Gaius stated.

Merlin nodded, "Morgana is getting too strong, I don't know how I'm going to stop her. I need something else, something that she is not expecting."

"I have every faith in you Merlin. It is your destiny after all."

"Is it? Everyone is telling me that it is fated that Arthur will die, but at the same time, we're fated to create a great kingdom and everything. How can they both be right?"

"Everyone dies Merlin."

"You know what I mean. There's so much left to do, but I don't think we have long left before Morgana will win. How can I fight against fate?"

"Maybe it's your fate to fight. The winning or losing might not be determined yet, but I am sure that if you stopped fighting, then Morgana will definitely win."

Merlin sighed, "I suppose you are right. Oh well, back to the chores then, I doubt Arthur will take a run in with Morgana as a reason for why things aren't done."

Gaius chuckled as he watched the young man leave.

…

She opened her eyes as the sun set. It took her awhile to sort through her mind and remember what had happened, the pain made it difficult to think. She needed to heal more, but the sound of someone approaching interrupted her concentration. Three rugged men were approaching, in the dim light see could see their delighted grins.

She panicked, she didn't have the strength to deal with them and heal herself, especially if there were more men like them prowling around that night. She focused on the one place she knew she would be safe while she healed her burnt body.

The grins on the men's faces turned to confusion and anger as they watched their prey vanish into the night.

…

Merlin and Gaius had just finished their supper the next day when they heard someone stumble against the door. Gaius gave Merlin a puzzled look as the young man went to open it carefully. He gasped in surprise as he caught the blackened figure that fell inside. Gaius hurried over to help him turn the person over; they were both shocked when they saw that it was Caia.

"I thought you said Morgana killed her?" Gaius said, astonished.

"That's what she told me. It looks like she gave it a good go at the very least."

"Lets get her inside properly then."

They carried her over to the spare bed they had for their patients, but when Gaius went to check her pulse, she woke suddenly. She coughed harshly and whispered, "I'm fine, I just need... a few days..."

Gaius looked at her sternly, "If you are sure, I might be able to help you."

She shook her head slightly before falling unconscious. Merlin looked at Gaius, confused. "What is she doing? Can't we help her?"

Gaius reached over and pulled the sheet back from her bare arm. They watched as the burnt flesh on her hand began to slowly heal. "I've only known a few sorcerers that could do this," said Gaius. "They could heal their injuries with their magic, within limits though. I've never seen one that could fix injuries this extensive however."

"How did they do it?"

"That I don't know, it was never a skill I was interested in learning. I always preferred healing others, I've rarely had the need to heal myself."

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes, she just needs rest, it takes a lot of energy to use this kind of magic. If we leave her alone for a few days, she will be right as rain. A word of warning though Merlin, it might be best if you didn't tell Arthur she was here."

Merlin was surprised, "Why not?"

"Because I don't think he would be able to avoid the laws of this kingdom any longer, she is a known magic user, she shouldn't be here. If he found out that she was here, he would have to lock her up and I don't think that will help her very much."

…

Caia slept for the next two days. She didn't sleep well, she tossed and turned continuously until Gaius gave her a sleeping concoction. They watched as she gradually became whole again, the charred flesh replaced by healthy tissue once more. On the evening of the second day, she awoke while Merlin and Gaius were sitting down to their supper. She sat up slowly before looking around the room. She smiled shyly at the pair as she clutched the blanket to her chest. Gaius broke the awkward silence. "How are you feeling now Caia?"

"Fine, great actually. Thank you for letting me stay here."

"It was our pleasure, I do owe my life to you."

She shook her head, "No, Merlin did that. I just pointed him in the right direction."

"You were the one who risked their life to get those berries," said Merlin.

She gave a strange laugh, "My life was never at risk, never fear about that."

"Still, thank you."

She gave a half smile, "You're welcome, it's nice to be able to help people again." She sighed and stood up. "Umm, is there somewhere where I can just get changed into something more than a blanket. Merlin blushed, he hadn't thought of that. He began to stutter incomprehensibly. Gaius gave a crooked smile and gestured to Merlin's room. "Just go in there, you won't be disturbed." She nodded her thanks before walking stiffly up the stairs and closing the door.

Gaius gave Merlin a look, one eyebrow raised. The young man was still red and had resorted to hastily gulping water from his cup. Gaius chose not to say anything, instead he got up to fetch another plate and some spare food. By the time Merlin's flaming cheeks had died down, Caia had returned, wearing a simple dress. Merlin stared at her, "Where did you get that?" he asked bluntly.

"What kind of witch would I be if I couldn't even make sure I was properly clothed?"

"Would you like something to eat?" interrupted Gaius as Merlin's blush threatened to return.

"Yes please, I'm starving."

There was silence as she ate ravenously. She paused, a forkful of food stopped halfway towards her mouth as she noticed the two men staring at her.

"I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"No, no, pardon us, I just hadn't realised you were quite so hungry," explained Gaius.

She smiled and continued eating. When she was finished, she sat back with a sigh. "Ah, I'm further indebted to you, that was wonderful. I'm sorry to trouble you further, but you wouldn't happen to have a comb would you? My hair is an absolute mess of knots, it's driving me insane!"

Gaius got up and fetched a comb, which Caia accepted with thanks. She went to sit down on the spare bed as Gaius and Merlin began preparing the medicines that Merlin was to deliver the next morning. Merlin was so engrossed in his task that he didn't realise at first that Caia had begun to hum as she combed out her long, fair hair. She was hypnotic, the repetitive motion of her hand bewitched him while she began to sing.

_I was made in darkest night  
Of chalky ash and children's fright  
I do not think you know what you behold_

_I was made of aching hurt  
Of fairy tales and bloody dirt  
I hope you do exactly as you're told_

Merlin stopped and stared, she had a beautiful voice that seemed to hang in the air even after she had ended a word. She stopped and blushed as she noticed his frozen gaze. "Sorry, I didn't mean to distract you."

"No, no, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you stop, it was just such a lovely song. Is it about yourself?"

"No, it's a song my mother used to sing. I hope you don't mind, it's been awhile since I've sung, I've missed it," she said.

"Of course not, please, don't let me stop you."

She smiled and continued to comb her hair.

_All caught fire in the ivory tower  
In the marble arches  
In the dust and darkness  
And I have you on my mind_

The door opened suddenly to reveal Gwaine and Leon. "I didn't realise you were such a keen singer Merlin, why haven't you told us of your talent before?" Gwaine said laughingly. Merlin froze as the laughing knights gaze fell on Caia. She stared back at them as silence filled the room.

Leon was the first to react. He drew his sword and strode over to her. "What are you doing here? Your kind are forbidden from being in Camelot."

Caia carefully stood up, backing away from his sword. Merlin quickly came over to stand between them. "It's alright Leon, she helped us, she saved both of your lives a few days ago."

"What is she doing here?" asked Gwaine.

"She just needed somewhere to rest for a few days, she had a run in with Morgana."

Sir Leon went red, "A few days? She's been here for days?!" he shouted.

Merlin blanched, he hadn't meant to let that slip. Before he could correct his mistake, Leon had stepped around him and threatened Caia with his sword. "You are to come with us to the dungeons now, the King will decide your fate later." Merlin went to move again, only to find Gwaine's sword baring his path.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you Merlin, you've been harbouring a sorcerer in Camelot."

Caia smiled grimly at Merlin, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." She looked up at Leon, "You can put that away, I'll go with you to your dungeons quietly."

He kept his sword out and gestured at her to start walking out of the room. She gave Merlin a quick smile as she passed him. Gaius put a hand on the young man's shoulder as he went to follow. "Don't be hasty," he warned, "I'm sure Arthur will acknowledge that he owes her his life, nothing will happen to her Merlin.

"Be sensible Merlin," warned Gwaine, "you are already in enough trouble as is, don't make it worse." He followed Caia and Leon out of the room and Merlin sagged as the door closed. "Let me go Gaius, I need to go speak to Arthur."

Gaius took his hand off Merlin's shoulder. "Be careful Merlin." he cautioned as Merlin walked quickly from the room.

…

Merlin ran to Arthur's room and knocked furiously on the door. He threw the door open as Arthur looked up from his writing desk at his wild-eyed servant.

"You could have waited for me to say 'Come in' you know," he commented.

"Sire, I need your help," Merlin panted.

Arthur put his quill down and observed the man in front of him. "What has got you all flustered Merlin? I don't think I've ever seen you like this."

"Leon and Gwaine just took Caia to the dungeons. She was just staying here to recover, she got hurt by Morgana and needed a safe place to rest for a few days. But then they came in and saw her and now they've taken her to the dungeons even though she just saved both of their lives, more than once actually and you have to get her out of there," Merlin gushed.

Arthur was stunned for a moment. "Woah, woah, just calm down for a moment. Caia is here?"

"Yes. I thought she was dead, Morgana said she had killed her, but she hadn't and she was hurt and needed help so she came here."

"Alright, alright. Just take a deep breath Merlin."

"What's going on Arthur?" asked Gwen from the doorway.

"That weird girl that we found in that cave is apparently locked in our dungeon right now. Merlin here is a bit worked up about it."

Gwen came over and guided Merlin to a chair. "How about you sit down and tell us what happened from the beginning?"

When he had finished, Arthur leaned back in his chair, a thoughtful look on his face. "How long has she been here?"

Merlin hung his head, "Two days."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"We thought it would be for the best, she needed time to rest, we didn't want to complicate things."

"But you had no way of knowing whether or not she could be trusted. You should have told me at once."

"She has saved your life, and everyone else's, repeatedly, I'm pretty sure she could have killed you ages ago if that's what she wanted."

"I didn't mean that Merlin, you know Morgana has a history of brainwashing people to her side, we have no way of knowing whether or not that has happened to this girl."

"I'm sure Morgana hasn't gotten to her," Merlin retorted angrily.

"How would you know? Look how long I didn't realise what she had done to Gwen here." He took her hand and smiled at her gently, "Love blinds us, you don't want to be caught out Merlin."

Merlin spluttered, "Love? I'm not in love with her!"

"Really? Then why have you come bursting into my chambers at this hour telling me that I had to let this girl go?"

"I... just... it's not right... she helped us... she saved you... we owe her..."

"Yes, I know," interrupted Arthur. "I'm sorry Merlin, but it will have to wait until morning." Merlin began to protest but Arthur held up a hand. "She will be fine, no harm will come to her. This is a matter that will have to be brought before the council, I alone can't make a ruling in this case."

As he spoke, Sir Leon entered the room. "Sire," he bowed, "I have come to tell you about the apprehension of a witch, though I see Merlin has already beaten me to it."

Merlin glared at Leon, "How could you do that? She never hurt you!"

The knight gave Merlin a pitying look, "She has enchanted you Merlin, maybe a good night's sleep will help you break free of the spell you are under."

"I'm not under a spell!" roared Merlin. "You have no idea what you have done! I hope for your sake that you haven't offended her too much Leon, you've seen what she can do when someone wrongs her."

"Which is exactly why she is safely locked away, she is too dangerous to be let to roam around the kingdom."

Merlin was furious. He got up and stalked out of the room and headed down the stairs towards the dungeons. After convincing the guards that he was taking a message from the King to Caia, he walked along the dark hallway until he found the cell she was in. She looked up at him and smiled sadly.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

"Please don't take it personally, those idiots don't realise what you have done for them."

"Don't worry Merlin, I know. This is actually good, I had wanted to talk to Arthur, this way I will get that chance."

Merlin was worried, "Talk to him about what?"

"Oh, things."

Merlin took a deep breath, "Please, you can't tell him about..."

She walked up to him and took his hand in hers. Her voice rang in his mind, "_It's alright Merlin, I __know, your secret is safe with me. I won't tell Arthur about your gifts, I'll make sure to tell him the same as what you did, that I was the one that enchanted the berries_."

"_How did you know about that?_" asked Merlin, stunned.

"_I know many things Merlin._" She withdrew her hand and smiled. "You should probably go and get some sleep, it will be a big day tomorrow." He started to protest but she silenced him with a gesture. "Please Merlin, for me." He nodded and headed back towards the light of the guards' fire. She looked sadly after him before sitting down and curling up in the corner of the cell.


	3. Chapter 3

**To celebrate/mourn the end of Merlin, I thought I would update today. I was in a bit of a sentimental mood, so I apologise for it being a bit dialoguey and possibly sappy towards the end, I wanted to go into a bit of back story and it just wrote itself. I'll probably only do one more chapter, I had the end planned before I had worked out the beginning and I was rather pleased that what I had planned should fit in fairly nicely with the last couple of episodes. Thanks to unicorndiva for favouriting this story and to vanilla07 and jayleyfor adding it to their story alert list. A great big thank you to TheJinjaNinja and lilyflower1345 for the reviews, I'm really glad that you liked it! Enjoy!**

...

The next day dawned grey. Caia was staring out of the small barred window in her cell when the guards came for her. "The King has ordered your presence in the council rooms," one of the guards stonily advised her. She nodded and went to leave the cell, only to be halted by the other guard. When she looked at him questioningly, he held up a set of shackles. "You must be bound before you leave here."

Caia held her breath as they bound her hands before her and led her away. She did her best not to lose her temper, she knew it would not benefit anyone if she fought these people now. It was not long before they entered the council rooms and Caia had to fight to keep herself moving towards the men waiting for her. They halted before the thrones that stood at the end of the room, they were empty. A side door opened and everyone bowed as the King and Queen entered. Caia's guards forced her to her knees as the royal couple sat down. Caia kept her head down, she did not want to ruin everything now.

Arthur was the one who broke the silence. "Caia, do you admit to being a magic user."

"Yes," she answered, head bowed.

"And do you admit to using magic within the walls of Camelot?"

"Yes."

"And are you aware of the laws prohibiting magic in this kingdom?"

"Yes."

"Then my real question to you is, why did you come here to help us?"

She looked up, startled. She hadn't expected him to ask her this already.

"I owe you and your men my freedom, I must repay that debt."

Arthur's expression was indecipherable. "Even though so many of your people have been killed by my Father or I for breaking that law?"

"I'm not exactly sure what you mean."

Arthur gave a slight smile, "Really? That is usually all I hear about when I talk to a sorcerer that has been captured here."

"Forgive me, but my people are all long dead, and not because of you or your Father, I don't hold a personal grudge against you or your people."

"And who were your people?" Arthur asked thoughtfully.

Caia gave him a measured look. "That is a conversation that is meant for another time and place."

"Humour me, please."

She looked around the room at the others there. The Queen had leant forward in interest. Many of the older men looked skeptical, as did the younger men who hadn't been with Arthur in the caverns. Caia sighed, she knew they wouldn't believe her. She was about to deny Arthur's enquiry when she spotted Merlin. He was partly concealed by one of the pillars of the room, clearly he was trying to not draw attention to himself. He had an pleading look on his face, Caia couldn't refuse to answer once she saw that look.

"My people were the Ordovices."

There was a muttering in the room, many people including Arthur had a confused expression. "Who are they?" he asked, "Are they druids?"

It was Caia's turn to be confused. "We were friendly with the druids, but they kept to themselves mostly, they were not really a part of our tribe."

Gaius stepped forward. "If I may explain Sire, the Ordovices were a tribe that fought against the Romans when they conquered these lands, many hundreds of years ago."

Arthur was incredulous, "Are you seriously saying that you are hundreds of years old?"

Caia was silent, she stared steadily at Arthur.

There was a sudden outburst of noise as the stunned men began to protest.

"She's lying! It's not possible!"

"Execute her Sire, she is trying to bewitch the lot of us!"

"Silence!" commanded Arthur. The room gradually quietened, but the murmuring didn't completely die down. Caia noticed the glances and significant looks that were exchanged, this wasn't going the way she had hoped.

"Caia, you have admitted to breaking the laws of this land and thus the punishment is to be executed. However," Arthur fought to be heard over the talk in the room, "however, you have not only saved my life and my Queen's but many others in this castle. I will need to consider how this will change your sentence, so I will ask that you stay in the dungeons until I have decided your fate. Are you in agreement with this?" Caia nodded. She was escorted from the room as Arthur was besieged by furious councillors.

…

Caia was dozing that afternoon when she felt Merlin enter the dungeons. She sprang to her feet and smiled at him through the bars as he approached her. He smiled back and held his hand out, she quickly took it.

"_How are you, are you alright_?" he asked.

"_I'm fine. What is going on, why are you here_?"

"_Arthur wanted to talk to you, he was hoping you might be able to leave here discreetly_."

"_Gladly_," she replied. Merlin watched as Caia walked away from him and went back to sitting by the wall. He started as he felt something brush against his leg. Looking down, a white cat sat down by his foot, it's head cocked to one side and with a smug feline smile, the cat got up and started to walk out of the dungeon. Merlin chuckled before following her.

When they got to Arthur's chambers, Merlin knocked three times before he opened the door. He entered and saw Arthur, Gwen and Gaius all seated at the table there.

Arthur was confused, "Merlin, where is she? Didn't she want to come?"

Before Merlin could explain, Caia appeared where the cat had been. She bowed her head to the others who were staring at her with surprise. "I am sorry, but it was the best way I could think of to be discreet.

Arthur laughed before gesturing for her and Merlin to take a seat. "First, let me apologise for what happened before. I have to be seen to uphold the laws, if Merlin had just come to me before everyone found out, this could have been avoided."

"Don't worry about it, there's been no harm done."

"I asked you here because I was hoping I could talk to you, that is, if this is the right time and place to do so."

Caia smiled. "It is. What did you want to know?"

"Who are you, really?"

"I'm Caia, who else would I be?"

"No, I meant, where are you from? Why were you in that cave? And what was the whole, dragon, thing? How did you do that?"

"That's a bit of a long story, I'm not sure if you all want to hear it all."

"We have plenty of time."

Caia looked at Merlin, he had that pleading look again. She sighed. "Very well."

"I suppose I should start with my parents. My father was a fearsome warrior. He was the leader of our tribe. My mother was a dragon, one of the first that was created by the gods long ago. How they came together is a whole other story, I won't bore you with it. Suffice to say, my mother fell in love with my father, became a human and then I was born."

"So that's how you can...?" said Merlin.

"Yes. I got most of my magic from my mother, though I can use the human kind if I want to. My people had already been fighting against the Romans when I was born, when I was older I fought against them myself." Caia smiled, a little smugly. "The Romans were no match for me, instead of having them slowly conquer more of our lands, we began to reclaim them. Many other tribes allied themselves to my father, for the first time there was a hope that we could rid ourselves of the invaders."

"I was the only child that my parents had. I was the heir to our tribe and as a woman, that meant that many of the other tribe leaders hoped that their sons might win my hand in marriage. I admit, I was scornful of them, I did not want to be tied down by marriage and children. I did not need them to lead my people, I had my magic and my fighting skills. My father was in no haste to have me marry either, which I was happy with."

"But then I met Caratacus. He was the third son of one of my father's allies. He was a good fighter, had some magic, rather charming, everything. He wooed me and I soon fell in love with him. My father was pleased with the match, as a third son, the tribes wouldn't have to merge, but there would still be a strong allegiance between them. However, he insisted that when he did pass on, I would be the leader of the tribe and not Caratacus. My father knew that the people would not follow some son of another tribe. Caratacus agreed to my father's conditions and we began to make wedding plans."

Caia hung her head. "I was foolish, I didn't see the signs then. I was so preoccupied with fighting Romans, I didn't notice how jealous Caratacus was of my gifts. He hated that I was more powerful than him, that the Romans were scared of me but not him. That the people would do anything for me but not for him. He went to the Romans behind our backs and made a deal with them. If he took care of me, then they would let him rule over our lands. I don't know how he did it, but he made that collar that I had in that cave, if you remember." Merlin and Arthur nodded.

"I was sitting outside in the evening, thinking about my battle plans for the next day. He came up behind me, I wasn't paying much attention to him. He put the collar around my neck and that was it."

"What did it do?" asked Merlin.

"It bound my magic, I was helpless. Caratacus, being the vindictive type, also placed a charm on it that made me have to obey the orders of whoever had put the collar on me. Before I knew it, he had rushed me off to the druid that stayed in the fort and we were married."

She paused, a sad expression on her face.

"Then, he ordered his men to gather everyone in the main hall. He used me to make my parents kneel in front of him and to make my father change his previous conditions. Then... he forced me to kill my parents and anyone else who objected to what he was doing. I won't go into the details. Suffice to say, my people were enslaved by the Romans and I was a slave to him."

"He knew that the Romans wouldn't stop at letting him be the ruler of our lands so he worked to find a way to destroy them. He tried to use me, but as my magic was bound, I could do nothing against them. He kept them at bay for a time, but they eventually overcame him. I don't know what happened to him then. The Romans took me away to one of their forts in the south. They first thought they could use me like Caratacus planned to, but when that didn't work they tried to kill me. They soon found out that wouldn't work either, so they locked me away in that cave. And that's where I've been until you lot found me."

"Did you say your his name was Caratacus?" asked Gaius. Caia nodded, "Do you know what happened to him?"

"According to the histories, he fought the Romans until he was captured and taken to Rome. He was to be executed, but after he made a speech to the Emperor , he was pardoned and he lived out his life in Rome."

Caia made a disgusted grunt, "Of course, while my people were destroyed, he lived in luxury in Rome. I shouldn't have expected any less from him."

"Where have you been for the last few months? What have you been doing?" asked Gwen.

"I've been around, I've been trying to learn about what's changed since my time."

"And what have you learned?" asked Arthur.

"This and that," she said coyly. "Once I learnt your language, I travelled around the place to found out about what is happening now."

Merlin looked at her carefully. "Is that why you didn't speak to us before?"

Caia nodded. "Actually, it was what I discovered that made me want to talk to you," she looked at Arthur.

He was confused, "What about?"

"One of the first things that I noticed about your kingdom was that it was doing very poorly." Arthur opened his mouth to interrupt, but Caia held up a hand. "Let me finish and I'll explain, I promise." He nodded and she continued.

"It felt like no one had been completing the rituals that keep the land thriving for a long time. I went around doing what I could for the land, but that won't be able to last forever. When I found out that magic was banned in your kingdom, I figured that I had better come and talk to you, at the very least to find out why."

"My father banned magic around the time when I was born. Too many people were using sorcery for evil purposes, he used the Great Purge to remove magic from Camelot and since then we have lived in peace."

"Have you?" Caia asked. Her eyes bore into Arthur's, it felt like she could see into his soul.

"Well, I know that many people fought against my father because of it, he was a tough king, ruthless at times. But I've been changing that, if it wasn't for Morgana, we would be at peace now."

Caia looked thoughtful, "Your people speak highly of you Arthur, you don't need to doubt that you are a great king. And it's true, Morgana is the main evil in this land. But if magic was not outlawed, she wouldn't have magic users siding with her. The only reason why they now fight with her, is that they think she will grant them their freedom. They do not realise that they will be even worse off than they were before if she takes over the kingdom."

"It was magic that corrupted her though, if there was no magic, she would not be fighting against us now."

"That's not true. Magic doesn't work that way Arthur. It's nothing more than a tool that we can use. Is a sword evil if it's wielder slaughters a village? Magic is the same, you can't blame it for it's users faults. The gain of any power can corrupt, but the person needs to be able to be corrupted. Not all those with magic are evil, just as not all that wield a sword are either. How many times have you fought those who would kill you with a weapon and not magic? Have you outlawed weapons because of those people?"

Arthur thought about it for a moment. "I see what you are saying, but magic seems to corrupt people more easily than a sword or any other power will."

"No, that's not true. If anything, I think magic will corrupt people less. It is easier to help others with magic than with a sword."

"You can protect other people with a sword."

"Only from other people with swords."

"And how would you protect people from a person who is using magic in an evil way?"

"The same way you protect your people from those corrupted by the power they get from a sword. By having someone better at that skill than the people you are fighting against. I admit, there will always be people who will use their gifts in damaging ways, but it seems silly to ban magic because of those people."

"So, you are saying that magic shouldn't be outlawed and the way to stop people trying to overthrow us with magic is to have a stronger magic user on our side."

"In essence, yes. It's not just for that though, your kingdom needs magic. I know you don't believe in our gods, but they are very real entities. And they are beginning to move against you and your kingdom. The land they have nurtured is slowly dying, they don't want that."

"Then if they don't like me, why don't they just kill me?"

"Arthur, there is a lot more at stake here than you know about," she said seriously. "It is your fate to bring great things to these lands, the gods know this. You were created by them, you are their gift to this land, you are the hope of a better future. They don't want to destroy their handiwork."

"How do you know this? Did they personally tell you this?" he asked skeptically.

Caia smiled secretively, "I have my ways." She looked out the window and saw that it was beginning to get dark. She stood up and stretched, "Thank you for letting me speak, I wasn't sure if you would listen."

"Are you leaving us already?" asked Merlin.

"There are some things that I need to do tonight, but I will be back in the morning, if you will let me?" She directed this at Arthur.

"Of course. I don't think I could stop you even if I wanted to," he said jokingly.

"Ah, now you are learning. Oh, before I forget, am I supposed to be in the dungeons still or not? I can make it look like it for the night if that is easier."

"Don't worry about it, I'll just say I pardoned you. After all, you did save our lives."

She bowed her head in thanks to him, smiled at the others and walked over to the window to open it. The night air was cold as it weaved through the room.

"You'll be here in the morning?" asked Merlin, a little desperately. Caia smiled reassuringly.

"I promise," she said as she disappeared into the dark.

…

Arthur couldn't sleep that night. He had sent Merlin down to the dungeons to 'release' Caia before bidding everyone good night. He had talked with Gwen for awhile about that afternoon's conversation and she had since fallen asleep. Arthur couldn't stop thinking, Caia's words were bothering him.

He knew that his father had been ruthless and he certainly hadn't agreed with all of his rulings. But his reign was different, he didn't try to persecute magic users, unless they had committed a form of treason or attacked his kingdom. He was doing everything he could to protect his people, Caia's words had stuck though. He felt a little inadequate, he couldn't just allow magic back into Camelot, he had no one to protect them from Morgana and her kind. He eventually fell asleep, his troubling thoughts continued to haunt his dreams throughout the night.

…

Merlin could not sleep either. He eventually gave up trying and carefully crept out of his rooms. He wandered the castle aimlessly. He found himself at the top of one of the towers, he looked around in confusion, he couldn't remember how he got there.

"Merlin," came a voice. He looked and saw Caia walking towards him, smiling gently. "Come sit with me," she said, taking his hand and leading him towards the balcony.

"How are you Merlin?"

"Better, now."

"Why is that?"

"I wasn't sure if you would come back tomorrow."

She smiled sadly. "You were right to worry. My past is catching up with me, I can feel it approaching. That is why I wanted to talk to you as well, there is much we need to discuss."

Merlin was alarmed, "What's going to happen?"

"Don't worry, all will be right in time Merlin. I know that you had hoped that you had found someone like you to share your burden with, and I had hoped that too. Fate has other plans it seems. But that is not what we need to discuss."

"Whatever it is, I'm listening."

"I know how you are feeling, the weight of the burden. I was once a Guardian of these lands just as you are now."

"Guardian?"

"You may not have heard the term, but it is what you are. And I am sure that you will succeed far more than I ever did."

"You did succeed, look at what you have done for us now!"

She shook her head, "That is nothing more than me trying to make up for what I failed to do before. I failed to protect my people from the invaders, I failed my role. Though, now that I see this kingdom and all that you and Arthur have created, I realise that maybe that is what was supposed to happen all along."

"Didn't you know what would happen?"

"Merlin, you know the perils of looking to far into the future as well as I do. It is one thing to get advice on what path is the best to take, but once you look too far and know too much, it is almost impossible to change what you have seen to happen."

"Is it possible?"

"For you, maybe," she said with a smile. "Your gifts are greater than mine, maybe you are the one who is destined to change what is to come?"

He scoffed, "What are you talking about, you can do all sorts of things that I can't! You can turn into a dragon for goodness sake!"

"You can do everything I can and more Merlin. Aren't you a Dragonlord? You have so much to discover about yourself, one day you will be amazed at what you can do."

"Can't you show me how to do it now?" he begged.

She laughed, "I am going to show you some things that you will need, but I already know that the others you will learn at another time."

"I thought you said you shouldn't look to far ahead," he said accusingly.

"I did, but I didn't find out that way, someone else told me."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that now, you'll find out soon enough."

"Can you at least teach me how you heal yourself?"

She looked at him carefully, "I'm not sure if I can, it's not really magic that I can teach you, it's just something I can do."

"But how do you do it?"

"I'm not really sure, I didn't even know I could do it until the Romans took me. They tried to kill me in various ways but nothing worked."

"Are you saying you can't die?"

"Oh, I'm sure I can die, there are always ways. It's just a little harder for me than for most people. If it's any consolation, you can do it too."

"What?"

"How many times have you come close to dying?" she asked. When he didn't say anything, she smiled. "It doesn't mean that you can go out and be careless, but you have less to worry about than most people. Now, may I have your hand? I want to show you something" She took the offered hand and smiled at him. He returned the smile as she began to show him a different way of looking at his magic.

…

Arthur woke up early the next morning. He was careful not to wake Gwen as he left the room. He was walking towards the training grounds when he saw Caia walking towards him.

"Good morning Arthur."

"Good morning. So you came after all."

"Of course. Would you mind walking with me for awhile?" she asked, "There's something that I wanted to talk to you about privately."

"Alright," he said as he continued towards the training grounds, "what is it?"

"I was wondering, why did your father ban magic? The real reason."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't see why someone would go to such extremes just because someone used magic against him, it doesn't make sense."

"Look, that's all I know, that's always what he used to tell me!"

"Yes, I'm sure it is. But I think that you know the real reason, even if you don't want to admit it to yourself."

Arthur was silent for a time. He eventually spoke up, "Someone did once tell me something else, I thought they were lying, but I was never completely sure." Caia nodded at him to continue and he did. "A sorceress, Morgause, let me speak to my mother. She died when I was born, I never met her. She said that she was barren and that my father asked a witch to help them conceive a child, me. When she died, my father blamed magic and that is why he started the Great Purge. Is that true?"

"I don't know for sure, but it sounds true. There is a balance between life and death, for a life to be created, there must be a price paid."

"So magic did kill my mother and my father," he said as they stopped walking.

"I'm sorry Arthur."

"How can I let magic return, there will always be people that misuse it."

"That's true, but as I said before, the same can be said of any weapon."

"Where you suggesting yesterday that you could protect against those people?"

She smiled and shook her head, "No, it is not my fate. If I were to try and do that, I would just make things worse. There is now only one person who's destiny is to protect this land." Before he could enquire into this further, she continued. "I am not saying that you should immediately allow magic to return, it is not possible now. I just wanted to ask you to keep an open mind to magic, to make you aware that not everyone that can use it is evil or means you and your kingdom harm. Your enemy is not magic, it is Morgana."

"Can't you kill her or something?"

"Believe me, I would if I could. But her manner of death has already been foretold, I cannot change that now."

He pondered for a moment. "Do you know if we win?"

She smiled, "Good always triumphs doesn't it? I can't tell you specifics, but just remember, your friends will always be your friends. Never doubt them, no matter what happens. They are your strength Arthur, never forget that."

She looked up at the dark clouds that were gathering, a sad look on her face. "Do you mind if we go back to the castle, I was hoping that I could see Merlin again."

Arthur smiled and they started back towards the castle.

…

Caia spent the morning with Gaius and Merlin, comparing secrets of healing and magic. Merlin decided to show her the lower town after lunch and they had a great time walking around the markets. Merlin couldn't help but notice that she kept looking up at the sky, watching the storm that was slowly brewing.

"What's wrong?" he asked as they began to walk back to the castle.

"Nothing, don't worry about me," she said with a shaky smile.

"Please, I want to know, you can talk to me if you want."

She stared off into the distance for a moment before she bowed her head. "I'm sorry Merlin, but my time here will soon be over." She held up a hand before he could interrupt. "I'm in two minds, I'm happy that I might finally be able to move on, it's something I have wished for for a long time. I should have learnt by now to be careful what you wish for, I don't want to go now. I've been so happy the past few days, I don't want this to end now."

Merlin awkwardly put an arm around her shoulder. "It's not going to end now, I'm sure everything will be fine."

"That's sweet, but I'm not so sure. I'm just so confused. I've spent months regretting everything that I did, everyone I knew was dead, I had nothing to live for. And now, I have you..." she broke off, embarrassed.

He smiled at her, "I'm glad I met you, you're the first person I've ever been able to really talk to about everything who really understands what it's like."

She smiled up at him and they continued on their way.

…

They met Gwaine at the entrance to the castle. "Merlin, Caia there you are. Arthur wants you both now, in the council room." The three of them hurried off, when they entered the room, Arthur was standing there looking grave.

"Three of the men on guard duty have been found dead. It seems we have an enemy in Camelot."

"It took you long enough to work that out," said a female voice. Morgana emerged from the shadows. "Thank you Arthur for calling everyone into the one room for me, it makes my job so much easier." Her eyes glowed, but nothing happened.

"Interfering again are we?" she asked Caia. "I don't know why you are so fond of these people, do you have any idea what they have done to people like us?"

Caia looked at her calmly. "I'm nothing like you Morgana."

"They've tortured and killed so many of us, how could you side with them?"

"You tried to do the same to me. They didn't. I think the distinction is fairly clear."

"If you won't join me, then your fate is decided." Morgana attacked in earnest. Caia hurried to put up a barrier around the other people in the room as she fought back. Merlin watched as the two witches hurled spells back and forth, neither of them gaining an advantage. Morgana hissed and drew a sword out of thin air, Caia responded in kind. The two moved quickly and fiercely, they were equally matched as the swords darted through the air.

Morgana made a wild lunge at Caia who was forced to step to the side to avoid it. Morgana smiled wickedly before releasing a curse that she must have been working on all along. Merlin watched as a wall of fire leapt at the barrier, dissolving it. Morgana smirked at him as she held out her hand.

"No!" shouted Caia. She through herself in front of Merlin, taking the brunt of the spell. Merlin watched, horrified as Morgana ran towards her. She raised her sword, but wasn't fast enough to stop Morgana running her through. He watched as she dropped, his feet were stuck to the floor he couldn't move. Blood pounded in his ears as he struggled to think, this couldn't be happening. Morgana, a victorious smirk on her face turned towards Arthur.

Caia knelt on the stone floor held her hand out towards Morgana's back. She began to chant in a strong, steady voice. Morgana turned around, her hair flying madly, her face twisted in an insane grimace. Caia shrieked out the final words and Morgana vanished.

Merlin found himself moving towards her as she sank to the floor, breathing hard.

"Caia?" he whispered.

"It's alright, she won't be able to set foot in this castle again while Arthur is alive," she murmured. She winced in pain as she twisted to look at Arthur. "I'm sorry, I should have thought of that before."

Merlin knelt beside her, "We'll get you to Gaius' rooms, you can heal there, it'll be fine."

She smiled sadly at him. "I'm sorry Merlin."

"No," he whispered, "you can't die, that's what you said."

"Morgana has a blade that was forged in her dragon's breath, you know what that means."

"No, please."

She touched his face gently, wiping away a tear he didn't realise was there. "It's not the end Merlin, don't be sad, I'll see you again, I promise." There were tears in her eyes, Merlin's vision was blurred. He leant forward and gently kissed her forehead as he felt her slip away.

…

Merlin felt empty as he rode out into the woods.

_Arthur touched his shoulder as he stared at her, not wanting to believe what he had seen. "I'm sorry Merlin."_

He kept riding until he found the right place, a grassy circle in the woods surrounded by elder trees.

_When Gwaine and Percival came forward to move her body away, Merlin stopped them. "I want to do it," he said, "I owe her that much at least."_

He reached out as Caia had taught him and felt the energy in the earth. It quickly responded to his wishes, a deep hole formed in the grass. He used his magic to carefully lower the shrouded body into the grave. Once she was settled, he filled the hole back in and sat down to concentrate.

When he opened his eyes he was pleased to see that there were now wildflowers growing on the grave, marking Caia's resting place. He stood up stiffly, bowed his head for a moment before he began the journey back to Camelot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the final chapter, it's only short, I just wanted something to tie it all up at the end. It does have spoilers for the last two episodes, so if you haven't seen them you might not want to read this bit. Thanks to cooking-ninja18 and hmmga for following this story and also a big thank you to MegamiTenshiHime, Rivka16, MattZeyy and Haliesenka for favouriting it. Thanks to everyone who has read my story, thanks for taking the time to read it and I hope you have all enjoyed it! **

...

He stepped into the light in the crystal cave and was blinded by it. When it faded, he was standing in a beautiful forest. It was the kind of forest you could only dream about, it had that mystical quality about it. He was entranced as delicate lights winked at him from the depths of the canopy.

A voice interrupted his revere, calling his name. He turned and saw Caia standing there, a large smile on her face. Merlin couldn't contain his joy, he all but ran to her. He took her in his arms and overwhelmed her with a kiss which she returned passionately. When they drew back she looked up into his eyes. "Happy to see me?"

"Of course I am, I didn't think I would ever see you again."

"I always keep my promises."

Merlin looked troubled, "I don't want to ruin the moment or anything, but I have to go and save Arthur."

"Relax a little Merlin. There is no time here, you could spend a lifetime here and still get back to Arthur with plenty of time to spare."

"Where are we exactly?" he said, looking around in confusion.

"Haven't you worked it out yet? We're in Annwn, the Otherworld."

"Is this were people go when they die then?"

Caia shook her head, "No, that is a mistake people often make. The spirits of humans go to another world. This is the home of many of magical beings, such as the Tylwyth Teg and the Sidhe. It is from here that magic enters into the world."

"Then why are you here? You died."

"My physical body did, but the rest of me did not. This is where I dwell now, I can help a great deal more from here than I could in the physical world."

"Is it alright for me to be here?" Merlin asked, worried.

"Of course it is, Gwyn ap Nudd himself sent you here didn't he? You were created from this place, if anyone has a right to be here, it is you."

"Gwyn ap Nudd? Who is he?"

"He is the King of this realm and it's beings. You met him in the crystal cave."

"No, I saw my father there, no one else."

She smiled a little and shook her head again. "That wasn't your father. Gwyn ap Nudd would have taken that form to make you more at ease, you would not have accepted his advice otherwise."

"Oh," he said sadly.

She cupped his face with a hand. "Don't be sad Merlin, everything is falling into place."

"My father... or that other guy... whoever... said that I would find my true self here."

Caia nodded. "It's time to show you everything now Merlin. It's time for you to become a legend."

…

Merlin wasn't sure how much time had passed, it felt like it had both been ages and no time at all. He had done so much, seen so much. Caia had shown him people he had never known to exist, they had danced and sung with fairies and beasts, he had been shown the deepest depths of magic and had learnt so much. Eventually, Caia led him back to where he had first entered Annwn.

"You are ready now my love, it's time to finish the story." She reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I feel ready," said Merlin, "I know I can do this."

"I have a gift for you," she said. She took his hand and a white staff materialised there. "It will help you in the battle." She smiled and began to back away.

He reached out, suddenly worried. "Wait, is this it? Is this good bye?"

"Of course not Merlin, you can come and see me here any time. You only need to think of me and you will be here. I'll be waiting. Now go, go and save the world."

White light surrounded him and he found himself at the entrance to the crystal cave. He reached out a hand and the rock blocking his path blasted outwards. He stepped forward, ready to face his destiny.

…

As the Lady of the Lake disappeared, all Merlin could feel was despair. He had failed, no matter what the dragon had said. He had let Arthur, Gwen, everyone down. He didn't know what to do, it was too much.

A light breeze ruffled his hair. He looked up to see Caia crouching beside him. He reached out to hold her but his hand passed through hers. He could see Avalon behind her, he had been so close.

"_It's alright Merlin,_" he heard her say, "_I'm sorry, this is all I can manage in this world_."

"I failed. Arthur's dead," was all he could say as his grief overwhelmed him. He could feel her soothing presence in his mind, but it wasn't enough to calm him.

After awhile, he raised his head, eyes red and swollen. Caia smiled sadly at him. "_It's time to say goodbye to him now Merlin._"

Merlin nodded. He stood and created a boat in the lake with a wave of his hand. He carried Arthur to it and placed him carefully in the boat.

"_I'll make sure he reaches Avalon safely_," said Caia, "_he will wait there until it is time for him to save his people once more_."

Merlin sent the boat out onto the lake and heard Caia begin to sing. More voices joined hers, Merlin watched as a great many of the Fairy Folk rose from the waters as they sang. They bowed their heads as the once and future King passed them by. When the boat stopped, Merlin could just make out the figures that lifted Arthur from his vessel and bore him onto the Isle.

His grief consumed him once more. He felt Caia's hand pass through his and saw the light that surrounded them. Once they reached Annwn, she wrapped her arms around him as he let his guilt and sorrow out. When he had run out of tears, he looked at her. "What do I do now?"

"Your story isn't finished yet Merlin," she answered, "you still have a long road ahead of you. Gwen will continue what you and Arthur started. And you are still a Guardian of Albion, the time will come when Arthur needs you by his side once more." He smiled weakly at the thought, "He'll probably still be a dollophead." Caia chuckled as she took his hand and led him away.


End file.
